Pterano
'''Pterano', voiced by also Petrie's mother's brother. Pterano is the anti-hero. Pterano, Hyp, Mutt & Nod were not the true villains in The Land Before Time (series). Role in the stories In The Stone of Cold Fire After reuniting with his sister in the Great Valley, he, along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a Cearadactylus), began searching for the Stone of Cold Fire, a comet which he thought would grant him magic power. Because Ducky had been eavesdropping on their plans, and because they saw her as a useful object in their mission, they kidnapped her during the night, and carried her off into the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot and the others followed them, to save Ducky, while Pterano began to gradually realize the mistakes in his actions. He ultimately failed in his mission when it was found out that the stone did not really contain any magical powers, and wound up putting Petrie and the other children in danger. However, he ended up saving them at the end. Rewarding the rescue, Grandpa Longneck and the other adults exiled Pterano to the Mysterious Beyond for a (reduced) period of 5 cold times (winters/years). Pterano appears to have truely changed his ways, having accepted responsibility for his actions and hoping that he can make up for them once he is allowed to return to the herd. Prominence Pterano has not been seen since The Stone of Cold Fire, however, in a lone Pterosaur resembling Pterano is seen when Littlefoot and his grandparents leave the valley. He has also been mentioned multiple in the TV series by Petrie; once in "The Meadow of Jumping Waters" when he said Pterano told him that whoever ate ticky red treestars would have bad luck, and another time in "The Spooky Nighttime Adventure" when Petrie tells a story about a sharptooth-eating flyer. Petrie tells Cera that Pterano was the one who told him the story in the first place. It was originally rumored that he was going to appear again in The Great Day of the Flyers, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Character While idolized by his nephews and nieces, namely Petrie, he is not trusted by his sister, nor by Littlefoot, Cera, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, or Topps. The reason for such suspicion is seen in how, after the combined herds joined in search of the Great Valley, Pterano promised one faction an easy way to the Valley and, due to his incompetent leadership, blundered them into a sharptooth ambush that only he survived. Personality Pterano is at first shown to be proud and cold, though less aggressive than his comrades Rinkus and Sierra. His pride is seen to be a sort of superiority complex, if not on a narcissistic personality disorder. However, he shows his softer and more mature side throughout the film as he scolds his companions for continuously acting violently toward the young dinos; feeling remorse when he believed Ducky had fallen through a hole to her death; taking responsibility for the action instead of blaming his henchmen; ordering the sidekicks to leave the young ones alone after Sierra had recaptured Ducky; refusing Sierra's idea to feed the children to the sharpteeth once the trio had "taken over"; and at the end he personally gets the chance to redeem himself by saving Ducky from a fatal fall off the mountaintop. He is showed, although he often manipulates him, really caring for his nephew Petrie and somehow his others friends. At the end of the movie, he appears to have completely reformed as he says goodbye to Petrie and tells him he will miss him. Pterano is also shown to be charismatic when he manages to lead a faction of the herd away from the main group and follow his leadership. Even though this faction was wiped out by Sharpteeth, it does nonetheless show Pterano's ability to persuade others to his way of thinking. Reception Michael York received a Video Premiere Award nomination for Best Animated Character Performance in 2001, for voicing Pterano.List of Michael York's awards and nominations at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on June 12th, 2008. The nomination was shared with supervising animator Zeon Davush. The character has become extremely popular among fans, featuring prominently in fanworks and cited by many fans as their favourite character outside of the five main characters, or their favourite new character. Many fans claim that his voice-actor is what makes him such an appealing character, being one of the few new characters to be voiced by an actor other than a voice-actor. His voice-acting has even been compared to that of Tim Curry, due to their similar overacting and English accents. Many fanworks depict him returning to the Great Valley, either as a good character,A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Shadow Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Phoenix Ride (Published: 01-06-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3996298/1/Shadow_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "After the Stone of Cold Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Black Crystal34 (Published: 06-02-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4296134/1/After_The_Stone_of_Cold_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Sweet Child of Mine" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Atomsmasher227 (Published: 01-22-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4027840/1/Sweet_Child_of_Mine Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Twilight Valley" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Jakayrta (Published: 01-30-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4044080/1/Land_Before_Time_Twilight_Valley Retrieved on December 16th, 2008. or as a bad character.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Quest for the Lost Souls" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Green Dragon SWBF (Published: 05-23-03) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1355472/1/Quest_for_the_Lost_Souls Retrieved on June 13th, 2008. Among the fanfictions where he is a good character, he is also presented as having a (very) long-lost daughter and a mate that he believed to be dead.Fan art done by Ptyra http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=2653&st=0An old fanfiction written by Ptyra (new versions are in the works) http://z7.invisionfree.com/thegangoffive/index.php?showtopic=2649&hl= Pterano is also a recurring character in the parody videos of the YouTube user JitteryDragon, where he actually gets huge powers from the Stone of Cold Fire and turns into a god-like creature called "God Pterano".Jitterydragon's Youtube channel at http://www.youtube.com/user/JitteryDragon Retrieved on March 26th, 2010. Gallery 3CALXZ3GD.jpg 3CAXI0RL6.jpg 6.jpg Ptenaro.jpg Quotes :Petrie (to Pterano): "I no understand why you do this!" :Rinkus: "None of your buisness you little gnat, now buzz off!" (Rinkus knocks Petrie out of the sky) "He he he-''" ''(Pterano whaps him) :Pterano: "If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence!" :Rinkus: "Then why are you hitting me?" :Pterano: "Right, make that two things. Violence, and stupid questions." (Whaps Rinkus again) :—Pterano repremanding Rinkus for hitting his nephew References Category:Flyers Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Villains Category:Former Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Antagonists